On Request
by Tyrne J
Summary: ::shrug:: Someone made a vaguely-ish suggestion for a fic, and ^_^* well, here you are, a Trowa fic! Co-written with Dragoni! --> Trowa responds to a request...r+r,pls!^_^


Disclaimer:GundamWing is the property of those wonderful people in Japan who came up with the premise of fighting mecha and cute bishounen pilots, and the great anti-war background behind it. 

Dragoni: Which is why most of the series takes place in the middle of battle. -_-;

This is a work of fanfiction, for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.Please don't sue me.

t_j:::sighs::Because Koushiro Izzy Izumi asked for it...^_^;;Very descriptive, Kou ~ "Something with Trowa, the clown!"hehe...and also because this is the first specific "request" I've ever received!!!::happy::-_-;;not including SD and Dragoni...

On Request: by Tyrne_J And Dragoni

_Riiinnnnggg!!!_The phone rang loudly and intermittently for several minutes before Catherine picked it up reluctantly and grumbled into the receiver. 

"...Hello?..."

Trowa walked into the dressing room while Catherine listened to the voice on the line.He glanced briefly at her before taking off the half-mask he wore for the nightly performances.Looking at himself in the mirror, the Heavyarms pilot readjusted the suspenders that held up his baggy green clown pants and nodded to himself.

"Uhhuh...uh-huh...okay...well - "Catherine worked to get a word into the mouthpiece - apparently the caller was very persistent; Catherine couldn't seem to get a word in edgewise.She finally plunged in, raising her voice slightly to interrupt the caller. "Yeah, well, just a moment, let me see what I can do..."

Covering the mouthpiece, the knife-thrower shot a glare at Trowa."Someone here wants to meet you - she says that she's your number one fan, Trowa."The brunette sighed."I think she's with a friend - they keep rambling on and on about how Trowa Barton's the greatest, and the coolest, and so on...So, should I arrange for them to meet you outside the main tent?"

"..."The clown blinked at Catherine, trying to digest this new piece of information."...so...they want to meet me...?"

"Uhhuh."Catherine eyed the boy suspiciously, as if daring him to disappear to go fighting again."You have another performance in thirty minutes.You can meet them now, but you have to be back for that."

He thought for a moment, then shrugged."Okay."

Catherine nodded and uncovered the receiver."He'll meet you outside the main entrance in about...five minutes, okay?What are your names again?...uhhuh.Uhhuh...okay."She smiled into the receiver and scribbled something down onto a piece of paper."Thanks, he'll be there in a moment.'Kay, bye - no problem, bye!"She hung up and threw an exasperated look at Trowa.

"Well, they're _your_ fangirls, Trowa, go meet'em!" 

~~~

"Um, excuse me,"A tall, slightly nervous brunette tugged on Trowa's arm."But...do you know if Trowa Barton's anywhere around here?"A shorter girl nodded emphatically behind her, curious brown eyes shining."We're supposed to meet him here, and, well - "

"I'm Trowa Barton."He stated simply, offering a hand.

The two girls stared at him, taking in the green pants and suspenders, and the white mask in his hand."You're...?"

"And you're - "He unfolded the piece of paper Catherine gave him and read out loud."Dragoni?And Ta-ir-ne - ?"

"TyrneJ." The shorter girl interrupted, staring blankly at him, while the other girl tilted her head to study him.

There was a pause in the conversation as they stared at each other.Finally, Dragoni started."Anou..."

"Hm?"

"...but you're a clown?"

Trowa blinked, and he nodded, confused. "Yes...why?"

But his question was never answered, as both girls began screaming at the top of their lungs, disrupting the performance inside the main tent and disturbing the animals outside.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!He's a _clown_!How can this _be_?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

End1

Trowa sighed and left the girls to their misery.

_I should never have let Duo talk me into joining that G-Boys band..._

End2

t_j:I think Dragoni and I would like it to be known that Trowa is ever-so-awesome as a clown, and we wouldn't have it any other way.

Dragoni: Tro~wa! Swoon! Begins to swoon, but stops Anou... T_j?

t_j:eh?

Dragoni:...um... did I just see a self-insertion in that fic?

t_j:...

Dragoni:...

pause.Then

t_j and Dragoni:Ahhhhhhh!!!A _self-insertion_!!!

die

Trowa:-_-;;


End file.
